Empty
by Kammora
Summary: "Aku lah yang harus melapangkan hatiku, bukan egoku. Aku ingin mencoba kembali membuka mata dan hatimu. Tolong jangan hancurkan hubungan yang telah membuat kita menyatu. Ku mohon, Hinata." / Oneshot, Number #02 #WINNER


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Empty dipopulerkan oleh WINNER**

 **.**  
 **Story Line is Mine**  
 **Warning : AU, Typo, Alur super cepat.**

 **No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

 **This is not SongFict**

 **.**  
 **Don't Like Don't Bash**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NaruHina**

 **..**

Langit biru di musim panas begitu indah, awan putih berarak mengikuti angin. Semuanya terlihat begitu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan di liburan musim panas, tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

Angin musim panas menerbangkan surai blondenya,rambutnya bergoyang perlahan. Masih memejamkan matanya erat, pemuda itu menyembunyikan sapphire indahnya.

Tangannya masih meremas kuat ponsel yang sejak tadi tak berdering, bahkan ia sudah menekan panggilan cepat berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya hanya ada rasa putus asa yang menggelayuti, memejamkan mata selama apapun nyatanya tak mampu mengusir rasa gundahnya. Apa ini semua sudah berakhir?

"Hinata."

Gumaman halus ia lantunkan penuh harap, berharap satu nama yang ia lantunkan akan mengerti betapa mengerikan dirinya setelah kehilangan gadis itu.

Layaknya memori kusut, semuanya terputar kembali. Bagaimana mereka saling mencintai dulu tanpa rasa canggung, satu-satunya perempuan yang mengerti pria itu hanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi perempuan itu kini telah menghilang dari kehidupannya, pergi memilih jalannya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya kesepian berteman rasa sakit.

Teleponnya berdering, tapi bukan nama Hinata yang menghiasi layar—Inuzhuka Kiba. Menghela napas pelan, rasa sesal semakin merayap. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Ya." Naruto menempelkan ponselnya di telinga menunggu Kiba bersuara.

"Kau di mana? Ada rapat 1 jam lagi!" teriakan Kiba sungguh membuat telinga Naruto berdengung, sungguh rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tiga hari terakhir ini kehidupan Naruto begitu berantakan, tak ada fokus yang bisa ia dapatkan. Semuanya berubah menjadi putih abu-abu, gelap dan tak bercahaya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Hinata menangis di depannya, amethystnya penuh dengan raut kepedihan.

.

.

"Kau terlalu kejam pada Naruto."

Tangan Hinata saling meremas, matanya terpejam erat. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar, Hinata meyakini itu. Ia tak perlu khawatir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kenapa kini kekosongan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Meninggalkan Namikaze Naruto, rambut indigonya kusut dan lusuh. Bahkan kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat, sejak kejadian itu Hinata hanya mengurung diri di apartment Tenten.

"Kau menyiksa Naruto... Dan juga dirimu sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Tenten bersuara, meski menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, Hinata masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Tenten. Temannya sedang membuat kopi di dapur, sementara Hinata berbaring di sofa dengan enggannya, semuanya terasa berat untuk dilakukan.

Apa yang diinginkan Hinata? Perpisahan seperti ini 'kah? Tapi kenapa setelah semuanya berakhir ia masih merasakan sesak di hatinya? Kenapa? Kelopak Hinata teremas pelan, mangalirkan likuid yang membasahi pipinya.

Ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja berdering kembali, sudah berapa kali sejak kejadian itu? Hinata tak ingat berapa banyak nama Namikaze Naruto menghiasi ponselnya, mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus kali panggilan tak terjawab.

"Tidak mau menjawabnya?" Tenten mendengus melihat temannya yang memandangi layar ponsel tanpa ada niatan menjawab panggilan itu, jejak likuid itu masih terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, memeluk kakinya seperti anak kecil kedinginan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kaki. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

Suara yang diringi isak tangis itu hanya membuat Tenten semakin bingung, "Coba jawab telponnya!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Tenten penuh keengganan. Jika ia menjawab telponnya maka selama ini benteng yang ia bangun akan hancur seketika.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Padahal kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, tapi kenapa kalian sekarang kekanakan seperti baru saling kenal."

Entah kenapa protes yang dilayangkan Tenten membuat hati Hinata seperti tercubit, ia dan Naruto bukan lagi remaja yang putus nyambung karena permasalahan sepele. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya tak mau berdamai dengan Naruto?

.

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Kiba, awalnya Kiba ingin memarahi Naruto karena tak datang pada rapat umum pemegang saham. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelah ia menginjakan kakinya di Apartment Naruto, semua rasa kesal dan amarah menguap seketika.

Direkturnya terlihat sangat berantakan, rambut blondenya lusuh. Bau alkohol begitu pekat menyelimuti kamar sang Namikaze, pria itu berbaring memandangi benda kotak tipis di sampingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Kiba memandangi Naruto yang masih terdiam berbaring di atas sofa, sapphirenya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel. "Tiga hari ini kau sudah mengacaukan segalanya, aku kesulitan menghandle semuanya."

Keluhan Kiba sungguh tak berarti untuk Naruto, pemuda itu masih dengan nyamannya merenung. Dimana Hinata? Kenapa tak bisa ia temukan di apartmentnya?

"Aku telah menyakitinya? Benarkan?" suara Naruto begitu serak, untuk sesaat Kiba tersentak mendengar lantunan kata yang terdengar lirih, "Semuanya telah berakhir."

"Meminta maaflah padanya, yang kau lakukan saat itu memang keterlaluan." Kiba duduk di samping Naruto, melupakan niatan utamnya yang ingin memaksa Naruto untuk segera datang ke kantor.

Naruto tertawa miris mengingatnya, apa yang Kiba ucapkan benar. Kata maaf begitu sulit terucap dari mulutnya, berakhir dengan kata pisah yang Hinata lontarkan.

Bukan salah Hinata meninggalkannya, jika saja Naruto tidak egois dan kekanakan semuanya takkan terjadi. Naruto marah karena melihat Hinata bersama mantan kekasihnya-Toneri, Hinata membela pria itu hanya karena Naruto memukuli wajah pria itu.

Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan teriakan Hinata, menghajar wajah Toneri dengan menggebu.  
Memaki Hinata di depan umum karena berselingkuh di belakangnya, tuduhan yang mengerikan.

Sampai esok harinya Hinata datang ke apartmentnya mengucapkan kata pisah, perempuan itu menangis karena Naruto. Tapi ego Naruto terlalu tinggi hanya untuk mengatakan jangan pergi.

"Jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini Naruto. Kau ingin dia benar-benar kembali pada Toneri?"

Mimpi buruk, bahkan itu lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk jika Hinata benar-benar kembali pada Toneri.

"Cepat selesaikan masalahmu, untuk sementara aku akan mengerjakan urusan kantor." Kiba menepuk bahu presdirnya, bukan sebagai seorang asisten. Sebagai Sahabat yang menyemangati Naruto, setelahnya pria berambut coklat itu pergi.

Naruto kembali menelpon Hinata, membiarkan nada tunggu mengalun lebih lama. Kenapa nada tunggu itu terdengar seperti mengejek kerinduan yang kini menyerang Naruto, jika saat itu Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata mungkin kekasihnya takan pergi.

Naruto terlalu egois, ia selalu menuntut Hinata agar memahami dirinya. Tapi apa yang Naruto pahami dari Hinata, bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa Hinata berteman. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sekarang hanya ada setumpuk rasa sesak di hatinya, penyesalan takkan merubah apapun. Dimana ia harus mencari Hinata? Selain tempat kerja apa saja yang Naruto ketahui soal Hinata?

.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah satu minggu menginap di apartment Tenten akhirnya Hinata kembali bekerja.

Ia harus kembali bekerja, tak ada lagi kekasihnya yang selalu merepotkannya, merengek ketika pria itu datang ke apartmentnya. Kenapa bayang-bayang Naruto terlihat jelas seperti baru kemarin mereka melakukan kencan kecil di apartment milik Hinata.

Naruto pria yang sangat sibuk, waktunya untuk Hinata sangat terbatas. Hinata sendiri sangat memakluminya meski terkadang ada rasa iri terhadap pasangan kekasih lain yang sering berkencan di cafè, dinner dan sejenis hal romantis lainnya. Ia hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan kesederhanaan waktu yang Naruto miliki.

Egois, untuk ukuran seorang pria Naruto terlalu egois. Hinata selalu mencoba mengerti semuanya, kegoisan Naruto sudah seperti aturan yang harus dituruti. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan, tapi semakin lama pria itu semakin mengekangnya. Seperti mengikatnya dengan rantai hingga sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

Posesif, sifat lain yang dimiliki Naruto. Posesif itu tandanya cinta? Hinata selalu mencoba berpikiran positif dengan segala keposesifan Naruto, menuruti segala keinginan pria itu meski menyakitinya. Meski pada akhirnya ia merasa asing dengan teman-temannya karena Naruto memonopoli dirinya, apa ini masih bisa disebut cinta ketika keterpaksaan menjadi pengikat di antara mereka?

"Kau melamun." Kiba menarik lengan Hinata, gadis itu hampir saja menabrakan dirinya pada pintu kaca.

"Terimakasih." seulas senyum Hinata suguhkan pada Kiba, pria di depannya masih setia menggenggam lengan Hinata. Seolah jika ia melepasnya Hinata akan kembali terjatuh, apa Hinata sebegitu rapuh di mata Kiba?

"Ku pikir kau takkan kembali ke kantor ini." dengan langkah yang santai mereka memasuki gedung Namikaze Inc.

"Mengundurkan diri maksudmu?" Hinata tahu jelas apa yang ingin Kiba dengar, sudah pasti sahabat pa-mantan pacarnya tahu mengenai masalahnya. "Kurasa aku tak sepengecut itu hanya untuk bersitatap muka dengan sahabat blondemu."

"Yah, hanya kupikir... Kau tahu jelas bagaimana sikapnya, ia tidak pernah melepaskan sesuatu dengan mudahnya." Kiba menekan tombol lift ke atas, sambil menunggu lift terbuka mereka terus bercengkrama.

"Ya aku tahu. Bila kau lupa, aku masih mengenal dengan sangat jelas sifat Naruto."

Rasanya Kiba ingin menceritakan keterpurukan Naruto, bagaimana pria itu hancur saat Hinata tak lagi di sampingnya. Naruto begitu menyedihkan, jika saja bisa ia ingin bercerita tentang segala hal yang Naruto alam seminggu belakangan ini.

Akal sehat Kiba kembali berbicara, ada baiknya Hinata mengetahuinya sendiri atau paling tidak Naruto secara jujur menceritakannya pada Hinata.

.

Fokus... Fokus...

Berapa kali mantra itu rapalkan dari mulutnya, Naruto tetap tak bisa fokus dengan dokumen di depannya.  
Hinata, pikirannya kini berotasi pada satu nama. Rasanya ingin mengakhiri pekerjaannya sampai di sini, lalu pergi ke Departemen Perencanaan menarik Hinata keluar mengurungnya di Apartment, tentu saja Apartment milik Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto harus menahan itu semua, ia tak ingin Hinata semakin menghindarinya. Seperti saat makan siang tadi, Hinata sulit ditemukan.  
Kali ini sebelum jam kantor selesai Naruto harus berada di depan pintu Divisi Perencanaan agar tak kehilangan Hinata.

Jam 4 tepat dan Naruto masih duduk di kursinya, tapi tak lama pemuda itu menggulung kemejanya hingga siku mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak. Kakinya melangkah keluar, tentu saja kali ini Divisi Perencanaan yang ia tuju.

"Lembur karena sudah satu minggu melarikan diri?" oh Naruto merutuki ketajaman mulutnya, harusnya ia bisa mengeluarkan kata yang lebih manis melihat Hinata sendiri di ruang departemen perencanaan.

"Kurasa ini bukan urusan anda, Namikaze-sama." dingin, entah kenapa nada suara Hinata begitu dingin padahal ia begitu merindukan pria di depannya. Tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan dengan segala pendiriannya.

Dering ponsel mengalun mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta, bukan ponsel Naruto. Ya, ponsel Hinata yang berdering. "Hallo."

Hinata mengabaikan Naruto, gadis itu lebih memilih menjawab telponnya. Naruto tertawa miris melihat Hinata menjawab telpon dengan mudahnya, lalu kenapa gadis itu tak menjawab telponnya? Bukankah sudah jelas jika Hinata benar-benar marah padanya.

"Baiklah Tenten, aku akan ke apartmentmu sekarang." Hinata mendesah, memijit pelipisnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan telponnya.

Abaikan Hinata, kau harus bisa mengabaikan satu entitas yang berdiri dengan santainya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang tengah mematikan komputernya, Hinata menatap datar tangan Naruto yang meremas erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu, Na-mi-ka-ze-sama." Hinata sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata Namikaze, hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa keduanya sudah menjadi orang asing. Tak ada Naruto-kun, hanya ada direkturnya yang otoriter.

"Tidak akan," Naruto menolak dengan tegas, "Setelah membuat duniaku berantakan, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku?" Hinata mendengus, ia tak berani menatap iris sapphire Naruto. "Aku tak menghancurkan apapun, kau sendiri yang menghancurkan segalanya. Berhenti menyalahkan diriku, seolah semua hal yang menyiksa dirimu berasal dariku."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, yang Hinata ucapkan benar. Semua bukan salah gadisnya, hanya saja bisakah Hinata sedikit melihat sapphirenya ada berjuta kerinduan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan lewat kata, ada banyak rasa sesal yang tak bisa ia utarakan.

Bukankah wanita harusnya lebih mengerti hal seperti ini? Naruto menggeleng lemah, tangannya menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Lengan kekar itu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu." suaranya sarat akan penyesalan, Hinata tahu pria yang tengah mendekapnya itu rapuh. "Semua salahku, aku terlalu menggantungkan segalanya padamu. Kau itu poros dari kehidupanku, satu minggu terakhir tanpamu sungguh membuatku hampir lupa caranya bernapas."

"Aku harus pulang, Tenten menungguku." cicit Hinata, ia tak berani menatap Sapphire Naruto. Melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dengan paksa, untuk kali ini ia ingin Naruto mengerti jika kepercayaan lebih penting dari segalanya, ia ingin mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana caranya percaya satu sama lain tanpa harus dihantui rasa takut kehilangan.

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata,menariknya pelan hingga kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil Hinata.

Sekarang bisakah mereka berdamai dengan hati masing-masing, sebelum semuanya terlanjur jatuh dan tak bisa diperbaiki, kesempatan kedua selalu ada bukan? Bolehkah Naruto berharap Hinata memberinya kesempatan itu.

"Hubungan kita memang sedang berada di jurang kehancuran. Sebelum kita berjalan terlalu jauh lalu tenggelam ke dasar jurang." Hinata merasakan deru napas Naruto tepat di atas puncak kepalanya, ia mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu dengan seksama. "Aku lah yang harus melapangkan hatiku, bukan egoku. Aku ingin mencoba kembali membuka mata dan hatimu. Tolong jangan hancurkan hubungan yang telah membuat kita menyatu. Ku mohon, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak, sapphire secerah langit sore itu sarat akan ketulusan. Jemari Hinata merayap membelai rahang tegas milik Naruto, mengusap pelan lingkaran mata yang terlihat menggelap. Pasti Naruto hanya tidur beberapa jam, pemuda itu sama tersiksanya seperti Hinata.

"Bisakah Naruto-kun percaya padaku, hentikan segala sikap posesif yang terlalu berlebihan. Naruto-kun hanya perlu percaya padaku, dan aku akan menjaga kepercayaan itu." Hidung Hinata dan Naruto kini saling bersentuhan, napas hangat Hinata menerpa wajah Naruto. Pria itu tampak berpikir, rasa sesak perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kali ini bibir mereka sudah saling menempel tanpa aba-aba, Naruto memagut bibir Hinata. Tidak seperti ciuman biasanya yang menggebu dan penuh nafsu, Naruto melakukannya perlahan meski decakan demi decakan begitu sarat akan rasa rindu pria itu mencium Hinata tanpa Nafsu. Hanya mencoba menyalurkan kerisauan hatinya, rasa takut akan kehilangan Hinata yang mampu menjajah atensinya.

Naruto memberi jarak, wajah Hinata memerah mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya masih terpejam menikmati sentuhan Naruto di punggungnya, satu tangan Naruto menyisipkan rambut Indigonya kemudian membelai pelan pipi yang bersemu merah itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji satu hal." suara Naruto terdengar parau, pria itu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. "Jangan pernah menghilang lagi. Karena jika kau menghilang dari kehidupanku, maka kehidupanku takkan ada artinya lagi."

Sebuah kalimat sakral tanpa ragu sedikitpun mengalun dengan indah dari mulut Naruto, layaknya sebuah ancaman yang terdengar seperti rayuan indah di telinga Hinata. Tanpa dimintapun Hinata yakin ia takkan pernah bisa benar-benar pergi dari hidup Naruto, kekesalanya hanya bersifat sementara. Rasa jenuh hanya mampir untuk sebentar saja lalu rasa cemburu hanya akan jadi pemanis kisahnya, tapi rasa cintanya terhadap Naruto takkan pernah berubah.

Karena mereka akan seperti raga tanpa jiwa jika berpisah, hanya kekosongan semata yang merayap perlahan kian menghancurkan hati. Jadi, kali ini mereka berdamai dengan hati masing-masing, karena kekosongan hanya membuat hidup mereka tersiksa.

 **FIN**

A/N :

 **This is not song fic.**

Ini FF ke dua dari project buat FF dengan judul yang sama kaya judul Lagunya WINNER, akhirnya bisa buat FF ini Y_Y #PelukSeunghoonOppa

Ini lagu Favourite gue setelah Color Ring XD XD  
Kacangnya mana kacangnya #Brakkkk. :v

Gue ini Inner Circle—sebutan untuk fansnya WINNER.  
Lagi buat Project FF dari judul lagunya WINNER, inget judul lagunya aja loh. Gak ada lirik lagu EMPTY yang gue masukin di sini, karena katanya gak boleh masukin lirik lagu ke FF.

Gue gak langgar guidelines, 'kan? Hehehehehehe

Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, semoga suka meski alurnya cepat dan ngebingungin. #Kebiasaan

Keep calm and Peace '-')v  
Deep bow

Mantannya Seunghoon. ^^

Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya.  
Okokokokok

 **June-11-2016**


End file.
